Falling Forever
by Jedi-Saiyajin-Twi'lek
Summary: Revan and Malak from the Mandalorian Wars to Revan's death. Chapter 3: Revan’s face was hidden behind the mask, but Malak could tell his lip was curled in a mild snarl after his words.
1. Victory!

((AN: anyone else out there ever do pre- KotOR?? Everyone does the whole "after the Star Forge" thing. This is a fic on the Jedi Revan and Malak, after the Mandalorian Wars. Male Revan, because I don't think a female would have a soul patch.))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars I, II, III, 4, 5, 6, or KotOR.  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
"Master Revan," Malak said, running up to the Bridge. "The Mandalorians have taken heavy losses. We have only lost two ships so far."  
  
He still had his chin, and he was wearing blue Jedi Knight Robes. Revan, on the other hand, wore the black attire with no mask.  
  
Revan turned slowly around, revealing a peach-skinned man with a soul patch. He had brown eyes, and his hair was fairly short and covered by his hood.  
  
"Press on. They may retreat." Malak bowed, running down the corridor to speak with the admiral. Malak knew Mandalorians never retreat, but at least they would get their butts handed to them.  
  
Revan, turning around, looked out the window. About 15 Mandalorian ships remained, and he still had about ten times that much. Crossing his arms, he was sure he'd gain victory.  
  
_After this, Malak and I are going to look for the Star Maps. Going to the Mandalorian wars_ _was a nice excuse to leave Coruscant._ Revan saw yet another Mandalorian ship blow up_. Mandalorians don't give up, do they?_  
  
Two more exploded, and the rest pulled back. _Finally they are retreating_! Revan had just helped the republic win the war. They were so weak, though...  
  
Malak walked in interrupting his thoughts. "We have won the battle, master...and possibly the entire war." He bowed.  
  
Revan turned around. "We can go look for the star maps, now," he commented.  
  
"With this entire fleet?"  
  
"Yes." Revan answered. "We can keep them in orbit when we land on a planet."  
  
"Where should we go first? The Star Maps are on Manaan, Kasyyyk, Korri—"  
  
"We shall go to Kasyyyk. We might find a slave there, too." Revan said quickly.  
  
"Yes...master," Malak said, bowing once more. He left the room, walking down the corridors of the ship. Revan spotted a piece of paper. Opening it up, he saw a note from Malak dated two days ago.  
  
_Lord Revan, Do you have any idea when the Mandalorians are going to attack? I wonder. Someone said in two days, and another said they were supposed to last week...do you have any idea, master?  
_  
Revan crumpled up the paper, letting it drop to the ground. The Force finished the job, and the paper was soon nothing but ashes.


	2. Kashyyk

A/N: Hello all. Terribly sorry for the extremely short chapter. Hm. La-la!  
  
Thanks to Jackie Almasy for Reviewing!  
  
**TWO MONTHS LATER: Kasyyyk**  
  
"Master," Malak said, rushing up to Revan.  
  
"Yes, Malak?" Revan demanded. He had been trying his wits the whole day. Why not just kill him? Revan thought. He needed an apprentice, though.  
  
"I have some information." He waited.  
  
"Yes...?" Revan growled.  
  
"The Star Map may be on the forest floor, master. That is why no Wookiee knows about it."  
  
"Statement: searching database, master." The droid Revan had built piped up.  
  
"You have no information on the Star Maps, because _I_ do not!" Revan snapped at HK-47.  
  
"Statement: Of course, Master. This meatbag asked me." He tilted his rusty head towards Malak.  
  
"You've never said that before," Revan chuckled. "Alter programming. You should say meatbag more often."  
  
"Yes, master." HK-47's eyes went brighter for a few seconds and then they dimmed. "Informative: Master, I have self-programmed myself. Opinion: I am sure the meatbag will enjoy it."

"Let's carry on..." Revan was starting to get impatient even more.

Soon, after some threats and bribes, the lift was going slowly down to the forest floor. The Wookiee who manned it would have peed his pants if he wore any, but that's besides the point.

"Revan, may I talk to you?" Malak asked.

"Make it quick," Revan's voice echoed inside the mask, and he was much more intimidating. Malak visibly cringed in his blue robe.

"I fear-" Malak started.

"Jedi don't fear, Malak."

"We are far from Jedi, and you know it, Master."

"No matter," Revan dismissively waved his hand. Malak growled. "what was that?"

"Nothing."

The elevator clanked onto the ground. The woods were very dark and the moss grew everywhere. It was a short walk before they had to chop up some kinrath. Soon they came to a large mound.

"What's this?" Revan wondered out loud, and then he saw an old man walk in. "Hmm..." Revan gestured towards Malak. "Stay."

Taking off his mask, Revan knocked on the door. The old man answered, slightly shocked at the sight of a person down there. "Yes?" He asked.

"Do you know anything of a Star Map?" Revan inquired.

"Well..." He pondered a bit.

"Tell me, or loose that cute little goatee of yours." The man visibly jumped.

"Well, yes." He led them down the ravine-covered path. Malak and HK-47 followed along. Soon, there was a holo of a robot showing in the growth.

"What are you?" Revan questioned.

"I am an information droid, built directly onto this Star Map to limit usage."

Just what he was looking for.

"May I gain access?"

"Testing Nuerological patterns..." It hummed for a while. Then without warning, three heavy-duty droids jumped out of the bushes and attacked, but were soon disposed of.

"I might just take you apart if you try that again," Revan said menacingly.

"Name, please."

"Revan and Malak," He replied.

"Error. One person parties admitted."

"Revan."

"Error. Name too short."

"Sith Lord Revan." Malak threw him a look, almost disgusted.


	3. En Route

A/N: I don't own it. nope.

**CHAPTER 3**

"So, uh...why _exactly_ are you looking for this...Star Map?" The old man asked. Revan turned slowly, but gave no answer. He lifted up his mask, clasping it back on. He walked right past Jolee, and Malak soon followed.  
  
"I'm—" Malak started, but Revan turned sharply.  
  
"_Let's go_," Revan commanded.  
  
"Master...May I ask you...something?" Malak cautiously asked his master.  
  
"_What_!?"  
  
"When...did you decide to wear the...full-body cloak and mask?"  
  
"When we fell to the darkside, fool."  
  
"But I haven't—"  
  
"_Who_ was it that said we were far from Jedi, _Malak_? I believe it was _you_."  
  
"Next time, speak for yourself," Revan's face was hidden behind the mask, but Malak could tell his lip was curled in a mild snarl after his words. "...master."  
  
"Next time, Malak. Next time."  
  
With that, Revan stalked up to the frightened Wookiee who operated the lift. Malak joined his master on the platform, and soon the crate was creaking its way up through the thick Woshyyr branches.  
  
It came to a halt, and Revan walked quickly, (_Too quick_, Malak thought,) and he had trouble keeping up with him. They came to the 4-passenger mini-ship that had flew off the warship.  
  
Within a few minutes, Revan and Malak were traveling towards their ship. It took five minutes to dock in one of the hangars, and they got out.  
  
Revan walked down the ramp, and the few republic soldiers that were there stared in awe. Revan waved his hand, and they soon dispersed in fear.  
  
"Quite useful, hmm?" Malak chuckled a little, and Revan grunted back, still walking towards the bridge. His boots clanked on the metal, and Malak thought of a horror movie.  
  
The black cloak, hood, and mask fit well enough...  
  
"Go to the bar, I want a drink. Bring it to the bridge," Revan said randomly, pushing Malak to the side towards a colorful door.  
  
"Of course, _master_."  
  
Malak walked in, and the only people that were there was a couple of drunk youths and a man that looked about 30. He had brown hair, and two pieces of it stuck out. Malak smirked.  
  
"Hello," he said quickly, before heading towards the door. The man obviously was thinking about something, because he gave a mumbled reply.  
  
Soon, Revan was sitting on a comfortable chair, sipping a nice drink called a Mon-Samba (don't ask!), which meant carbon-wine in Twi'lek. It was pretty much an alcoholic grape juice with fizz. One of Revan's favorites.  
  
As always, Malak got to watch.


End file.
